


To A Quiet Room

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, M/M, Ryouga talks to his comatose sister, Sharkbaitshipping - Freeform, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ryouga wants to tell his sister about Yuuma.  Even if she's not all that talkative and he doesn't really like him.  Really.





	

**Story Title:** To A Quiet Room  
 **Characters:** Ryouga, Rio (implied Yuuma)|| **Romance:** one-sided Ryouga x Yuuma   
**Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Romance, Family|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge A98, fic with at least half dialogue; Zexal Flash Bingo, #022, Sharkbaitshipping; Advent 2015 day #14, write about anything; Easter Egg Basket Advent day #19, begin/end with the letter 'e'  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing  & Zexal Flash Bingo are all located at Duel Monsters Writing Challenge Forum on FF.net.  
 **Summary:** Ryouga wants to tell his sister about Yuuma. Even if she's not all that talkative and he doesn't really like him. Really.

* * *

“Eh, I don’t know how to say this, but I sort of met someone at school the other day.” Ryouga rubbed the back of his head and tried not to look down to see her. That wasn’t hard. It hurt to look. It hurt worse not to. 

There wasn’t an answer. He was used to that. He kept talking. 

“He’s kind of weird. What’s even weirder is I don’t remember that much about the duel we had. I know there was a weird card, one I didn’t put in my deck, but I’m not sure about what happened.” 

He could feel the fingers in his hand move and risked a glance downward before he looked up again. 

“It was called a Numbers or something. Anyway, that guy. His name is Yuuma. Tsukumo Yuuma. I guess he’s not bad looking, if you don’t mind stupid hair and stupid eyes.” He thought for a second. “Kind of hard to notice that when he’s smiling at you, though. He’s just one big smile when he does and he looks like he could take on the world and win and even if he lost, he wouldn’t care.” He took a moment to gather his thoughts. “We dueled. He won. I didn’t think he would.” No movement. No sound. “Because he’s an idiot who didn’t value what he should. At least that’s what I thought. I could be wrong about that.” 

He shrugged at nothing. “I don’t know how I feel about dueling now.” He said that so low that only he or she could’ve heard him. “I’ll think about it later.” 

No move from her again. He could almost feel her rolling her eyes at him in her own turn. She would’ve had many words to say about this, he knew. 

“It was like he was talking to someone for part of the duel. Kind of annoyed me, because he was supposed to be dueling me and there he was yelling at thin air.” He wouldn’t have said anything like this around anyone who wasn’t her. “I kind of hope you can meet him someday.” 

What he did not say, but meant, was that she would be awake then. He would have her back in his life. 

Her fingers gripped again, just a tiny movement, but enough. 

“I think you’d scare him. I’d like that.” For a moment his throat closed up and he could only whisper the next words. “I miss you. Damn it, I miss you.” 

Ryouga sealed his lips closed and wiped his eyes to remove the tears that weren’t there. He was _Shark_ , he didn’t cry. 

“Excuse me, Kamishiro-san?” One of the nurses, standing at the door. “Visiting hours are almost over.” 

“All right.” His attention remained with the comatose figure on the bed. He still held his sister’s hand. He squeezed it one last time. “I’ll be back tomorrow. See you then.” 

Unwillingly he moved toward the door, then looked back. “I miss you, Rio. Wake up soon. Please.” 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
